Proving Our Worth
by Frost Metamorphosis
Summary: Sakura, Hinata and Ino are bestfriends, Ino had the perfect life while Hinata and Sakura struggled with the fact that many viewed them as weak and compared them most of the time to their peers. Hinata was nothing more but a failure and Sakura was but a weakling for them. Disappearing in action, they were dead to everyone, until...
1. Chapter 1

**Chappie 1- Ice Cold vs. Ice Cold**

"Ack teme, hurry up. If we ever get the last slot in the sparring session, I won't ever forgive you. You know as well as I do that the last ones are always the weak ones. As the saying goes, the first worm catches the early bird..." Naruto looked at the raven-haired teammate of his who looked at him with a weird expression.  
>"What?" Naruto asked the Uchicha who simply shrugged and sped up. Naruto then began to throw curses towards him which he returned with a glare.<br>"Naruto, hurry up if you don't want to pick on the bones of what's left. The sparring session should be starting about now, so would you please pick up your pace and stop grumbling, we will arrive in a few short while, you know." Naruto looked at his teammate with absolute anger but he realized that he was right so he fell in beside him while silently traveling. He had heard from the Hokage that they were fighting the best among the best shinobis from the Shiyuuki village that had just recently signed a contract with them. He didn't want to pick on the leftovers as well so he decided to reserve his energy for fighting the person he was going to face.  
>"Naru-kuuuuuuuuun~" A high pitched tone drifted towards his ears and he couldn't help but mentally sigh. He saw his girlfriend run towards him in a dramatic way and she seemed oblivious to the stares they got from everyone. He didn't failed to notice the strong chakra emanating from the seven hooded figures who were looking their way with mixed emotions of displeasure, amusement and was that anger?<br>"Atchi-chan, please get off me. The spars about to start and I need to be in top condition you know." Atchi nodded and followed his request, he looked towards Sasuke who was beside Hikari and talking with her in a casual way. They seemed a bit odd as a couple but better than anyone else.  
>"Ehem, since everyone is ready, we shall start the sparring session. Godaime-sama will choose first her contender and introduce himself or herself to the audience and to the other rival." Naruto excitedly looked towards the Hokage whose lips were starting to form his first name, he read it off as Uzu-. He felt so excited that he would finally be the first but Tsunade seemed to notice this and changed her mind.<br>"Uchicha Sasuke." Naruto felt his bubble burst at this, Sasuke smirked and stood on the middle of the arena while the man besides Tsunade was deciding on who to send out.  
>"Ren Kishimoto." One of the cloaked figures headed towards the center of the ring. Naruto observed that he had the same aura as Sasuke, cool and cold. As soon as he reached the middle, he removed his cloak slowly, his eyes were closed, however, once the cloak dropped, he opened his eyes that made everyone to gaze at a pool of black obsidian. Naruto noticed that the two had several resemblances, for example, Sasuke and the guy called Ren were both tall and pale and had this aura of coolness surrounding them. However, Ren was a bit cuter than Sasuke, even Naruto had to admit it. He had purple eyes and his hair was a silvery white with streaks of blue that gave him another kind of charm. Instead of the usual hairstyle, his hair was down and flowed with the wind while Sasuke's was black and looked like a chicken ass as Sa-someone used to put it.<br>"Uchicha Sasuke, 19." Sasuke said before readying his kunai and aiming it towards the other youth who looked at him and smirked.  
>"Ren Kishimoto, 19." Naruto could feel the tension in the air and watching Sasuke's back, he knew that he was pressured too. They were fighting someone in a different level, it was obvious in the way he stood without hesitation. Naruto could only hope that he was fighting someone like that too, especially since he was hoping for someone strong.<p>

Sasuke looked at the youth infront of him. He knew and felt that he was different which made him more excited. The room was silent and nobody was making the first move, Ren looked at him with a smirk that clearly stated that he was better than Sasuke which irked him.  
>"Very well then, if you won't make the first move, I will." Saying that, he grabbed a few kunai and threw it at Ren. He followed it up with a great fireball technique which created smoke and obscured the view of Ren while it helped Sasuke since he had the Sharingan. He had turned it on, but he noticed that Ren stood still, not doing anything. As the smoke cleared, Ren looked at Sasuke, his eyes cold and calculating before smirking smugly and throwing several ice shards towards Sasuke's direction that were seemingly manipulated. Sasuke burned them with his Katon but it created mist that enshrouded them. Ren had vanished now and Sasuke looked for him with his Sharingan.<br>"Tss, stop charging in without a plan." He heard the voice of Ren and he realized that he was underneath him, he jumped up and out of the fog that had enshrouded them. He then tracked him down and used chidori which grazed Ren on the arm leaving it immobile and useless, but Ren had done a good job too since he had injected poison to Sasuke when he drew near him.  
>"Kuso..." Sasuke said while the people watched breathlessly at the fight. The fog was starting to lift up now and it helped Sasuke hide from Ren. However, as he was scanning the area, the poison soon took effect as it started to burn through his legs making him kneel on one knee and his face was contorted. The mist lifted up and the spectators made sounds of excitement when they saw the two glaring each other down. The two looked quite charming even though they were wounded and the two were smirking smugly at each other.<br>"Not bad, Uchicha."  
>"You too, Kishimoto... But no matter what, I'll win this match!" Sasuke declared, he tried to stand up but his eyes widened with realization. His feet were paralyzed and he tsk-ed at this, Ren was in the same situation as his left arm was hanging limply by his side. The sleeves of his jacket was torn from the Chidori's hit, he wouldn't be able to perform anymore seals since he had only one available hand. Sasuke immediately performed the Katon technique, but not before throwing two kunais on the ground just behind Ren. Naruto shouted about him being stupid but he ignored it. His eyes were cold as usual and he was enjoying the battle as much as Ren is enjoying it.<br>"Katon: Phoenix-Eagle technique!" The fire spread around Ren engulfing him and since the kunais thrown were able to restrict one's movement, he was sure that he was the winner. The smoke cleared up and revealed that Ren's body was substituted by a log. Sasuke looked around again and cursed as to not seeing him, but before he could move another muscle, he felt someone hold a sharp object to his neck.  
>"Don't move or I'll slice your neck off." Ren's voice rang throughout the arena and Sasuke clenched his fist in anger. He noticed that one of the cloaked figures was reading something, as if the fight was boring to watch.<br>"Tss..." Sasuke said while gathering up his chakra, he moved so fast that in no time, he had hit Ren's broken arm giving him enough time to create distance between them. Ren smirked at him while he regarded his chances of landing another critical hit on his enemy but Ren seemed to look at him confidently as if he had lost already.  
>"Sasu-kun, gambantte kudasai!" Sasuke felt his ears turn red, his girlfriend of two years was cheering for him and it was something that he would just brush but somehow, this got his spirit to regain it's will. However, fate was either not in the mood to side with him or Ren, even though he'd never admit it, was just plainly much more stronger than he was. For the moment he was about to attack and lunge on Ren, his legs were paralyzed again and he was drained of chakra from trying to keep the poison at bay and he stopped dead on his tracks. Ren approachjed him before injecting something again to his necks and going back to where he used to stand before the match.<br>"Gomen na Uchicha, I'm simply much more trained and better than you are. But, I daresay that your abilities precedes your reputation." Ren bowed to him and he simply picked up his cloak and walked back towards the side of his team. As he was being helped by his teammates to stand up, he couldn't help but notice how the other chakra signatures seemed familiar to himself.  
>"S-sasu-kun, are you alright? Here, let me help you heal that wound of yours. I'll detoxify it and soon you'll be able to walk, just take your rest, okay?" Sasuke nodded and watched as Hikari healed his wounds. He turned away and focused instead on the ground, ignoring the look others gave him.<p>

**Author's Notes:**

**Soooo, here goes another one of my stories. About my other story Metamorphosis, I'll be continuing it as soon as I get ideas, sorry if I can't be that much of an active author since I had been to caught up in different stuffs and forgot all about fanfiction. But anyway, here I am again to ligthen up your days ^.~. Just kidding, but anyway, you can comment about the things that you found interesting and if it has several flwas, tell me. But I daresay, please excuse them for the meantime. **

**~WITH LOTS OF LOVE~**

_**FroMe**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2- A Blast from the Past**

"Hmm, Uchicha Sasuke truly is strong, isn't he?" Tasuke asked Tsunade who was glaring at the cloaked teen who just came back to his side. He had dropped his hood now as there was no use to hide his face anymore, but she had to admit that for a teenager, he was quite the catch.  
>"Yes, he is, however Tasuke-san, I must admit that I was caught off guard by how talented Ren Kishimoto is." Tsunade noticed that a smirk lingered on the man's face, she brushed it off and so she decided to send out on impulsive fighter of her own, Uzumaki Naruto.<p>

"Yes, yes, enough about that, do you have your next top shinobi?" Tsunade noted mentally that he was being sarcastic and proud just because his subordinate managed to defeat an Uchicha. She nodded and waved her hands while she noticed that the other spectators, meaning the other clan elders and leaders were anticipating who was fighting next for Konoha in the initiation rites.

"Very well then, Uzumaki Naruto, will be the next to fight, he is the current kyuubi and is a talented shinobi." Tasuke smirked slightly before motioning to his team on the other side of the arena. One of them walked towards the front where Naruto was standing while flexing his arms.

"I present to you a very talented student of my wife, Akira Yirakura. She specializes in techniques that are complicated and is a good student and ninjutsu user." Tsunade smirked, she knew that this girl would stand no chance at all in winning the competition, Naruto was known for turning the odds against him. As the girl prepared to remove her cloaks, Naruto immediately created clones and attacked the girl with precision. She didn't anticipated the attack so she was glued to the very spot until they loomed on her with a Rasen Shuriken on their hands. Tsunade felt herself smirk, this was what she liked about Naruto and his fighting skills, female or not, he didn't cared as long as it was to prove that he was strong and Konoha was too.

"Woah there, you are getting overexcited man... You should know how to introduce yourself first! I'm Akira Yirakura~cha, 18 years old, how'd ya do?" Naruto merely grunted and attacked her still, he didn't cared for self-introduction and instead continued to do what he was doing, attacking.

"Hmmm, your little kyuubi there is very talented, isn't he?" Tsunade smiled proudly at Tasuke, finally, something was going to happen and this something was totally not expected.

"I don't care, we'll defeat you and that's what matters to us!" Naruto exclaimed while the girl just shrugged, he activated his Beast mode and was about to attack her when her face changed to that of Sakura before she left, three years ago. Her hair was shoulder-length and her eyes were dead looking at him with such hatred and pained expression.

"H-how did she..." Tsunade trailed off when Naruto's cloak of chakra deacivated and he was forced to stare at Sakura. Tsunade couldn't help but choke on her tears while staring at Sakura's young form.

"W-why did you do that Naruto-kun? Why did you let us leave?" The voice would drift from Hinata to Sakura's and so would the face. Naruto felt like punching the girl and out of anger, he screamed.

"No, they are gone! How dare you take their forms, you will pay, you will pay!" Naruto said while his eyes turned red from anger and he blindly charged at the girl who did nothing but evade and evade until she, in the form of Hinata kicked him in the gut and pointed the edge of her dagger towards his neck which made him concede to the fight. Tsunade still stared at the girl as she noticed that she was berated by one of the cloaked figures for doing something so tricky like that but she wondered where those two met Akira, and how did she knew about Sakura and Hinata's past. Those two couldn't have been captives and killed now, would they? Or maybe yes, after all, those two, were weaklings and survival was something they weren't good at. Tasuke remained smirking at and Tsunade couldn't help but feel mad at this, she was being toyed around and it seems that though they will be truly allies after the initiation, she couldn't help but feel that something was strangely familiar with the cloaked figures auras and the fact that this man here still held many more secrets.

"How could that girl know about them?" Naruto asked his friends when he was finally brought to their side. He was so shocked and surprised and angered that he couldn't move a muscle after his defeat.

"That was a very dirty trick you know. The way that she used them to your weakness, how could they?" Ino stated while looking at the cloaked figures, who were talking to themselves, they had gotten a ten minute break since it was nearly lunch time, and they had given them time to eat. Ino looked at the cloaked figures, they were talking among themselves as if they were planning something, however, Ino blushed when she glanced at Ren Kishimoto who chose that moment to open his closed eyes creating eye contact between the two of them.

"Uh, Ino? Why are you so red? Do you have fever or something?" Atchi asked Ino who merely shook her head in response, she couldn't let them now about her small admiration towards a certain purple-eyed person who defeated Sasuke.

"Okay, the third match is about to occur, I choose... Hmmm, Yamanaka Ino, the heiress to the Yamanaka clan." Ino looked at the direction of the Hokage who gave her a nod which she responded to. She positioned herself in the center of the arena while their rival decided on who was the person to send.  
>"Very well then, Shin Takamura, the top one in his class and one of the bests shinobi we have." Ino gulped, she was hoping that among them, she wouldn't be chosen, however, this seemed to be impossible as she was now face to face with a cloaked figure. He removed his cloak and revealed a handsome face like Ren's only he had this playful aura and his eyes were grayish gold and his hair was dark violet with some hints of black and blue hues in it. Ino felt herself blush when Shin smiled warmly, but boys and crushes could continue later, she had a fight to finish and she couldn't help but think of what might their reaction if she wins. As soon as she was in range, she did the technique Shikamaru taught her and he was locked in position, he was trapped by her chakra and she started to transfer her mind and consciousness to Shin only to find out moments later that she was tricked. Shin was informed probably that she was a mind jutsu user and he used that to his advantage, however, no matter what the reason, she found herself pinned to the ground with Shin on trapping her legs and pinning her hands on the ground.<p>

"I win, Yamanaka-san." And he stood up and dusted himself leaving a dazed Ino sitting on the ground processing what just happened to her.

"Ino-chan, are you okay?" Atchi asked her to which she merely nodded to and stared at the back of Shin who was smacked on the head by one of the cloaked persons. She saw one of them staring at her and she couldn't help but feel as if she was reading her mind just by looking at her. She shuddered at this while Hanabi sat next to her and smiled emotionless.

"Are you fine, Yamanaka-san?" Ino smiled at the girl and nodded, ever since the incident when she was announced heiress to the Hyuuga clan, the girl had became more and more open especially when they found out about Hinata's demise. It happened the day that they were sent on a mission as to show the new arrivals, Atchi Takamura and Hikari Itsumo how they worked and all about herbs when they were attacked suddenly by unknown attackers. A huge fight erupted while Sakura and Hinata told the girls to run and find help, however, help arrived too late. They found Sakura and Hinata's tattered hitai-ite, and they soon found them fifty away from the scene, their bodies were wounded terribly and weak. They were revived again but after a day in the hospital, Sakura had vanished leaving only a note. It seemed as if something pushed her to do the leaving and it always remained a mystery to them, Hinata followed shortly and after a few weeks of looking for them, they gave up and declared the two dead on action. However, if they truly did left for a reason, Ino had some suspicions about it. Hinata was despised by her father and no matter how strong she strived to be, she was considered an indecisive failure both by her grandfather and family. Sakura had known that she was being replaced by the Hokage since Hikari had became much more stronger in a span of three weeks. Ino, however knew that they were all blinded to the fact that Hinata and Sakura were actually strong. They weren't given the chance to show off since they were held back by teammates protecting them.

"The fourth fight, will be now held. The scoring is 0-3 in favor of Shiyuukigakure, for Konoha~." Tsunade stood up and looked at Hanabi and nodded to her who understood it and stood up.

"Hanabi Hyuuga, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan and a prodigy. She had bested her seniors even at a young age and doesn't hesitate." Ino looked at the Hokage and then towards the man who was smirking now. He motioned his hands for one of the cloaked persons to step forward. With each stride, she was completely confident and her cloak was different. It was the same white color but this had lilac linings and a large lily cord was hanging down the place where it should be locked by a pin.

"I will have my daughter, Hina, fight this fight..." Ino stood up, she felt her eyes widened and they knew why... The person standing before them, was none other than...

**Author's Notes:**

**So, here goes another one. What do you all think huh? Is it getting interesting for you, or are you still bored? If that's the case, well, care to give me any of your ideas? I'd appreciate that very much since I'm still not that good at this stuff. I've only written poetry and that's different in stories, that much I figured out. **

**~WITH LOTS OF LOVE~**

_**FroMe**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie 3- Sibling's Encounter**

The cloaked girl looked towards her sister, though they were not related by blood, she had been taken in by the girl's family and she loved them all the same. She noticed that her surrogate father was motioning for her to come forward when Hanabi Hyuuga's name was mentioned. They, of course were the best match, just like the Uchicha was with Ren.

"Hina-chan, you sure 'bout this?" Her sister asked her to which she answered with a nod and walked confidently towards the center where Hanabi was waiting, her pale eyes looking at her calculatingly. She smirked under her cloaked and she knew that she would have to remove it sooner or later, but for now, she waited for her father's introduction to which she took the cue to remove her cloak.

"I will have my daughter, Hina, fight this fight..." She smiled and as feathers and light suddenly surrounded her while she removed her cloak. Her eyes were closed, but her face was adorned by a smirk knowing fully that everyone were gasping. She opened her eyes and she smiled, her long lilac hair following her suit when she shifted her weight on the other foot and placed her hands on her waist. She smiled, her eyes expressing no emotion but amusement.

"Ko-ni-chi-wa... " She smirked even more when she noticed that Naruto's eyes and the rest of the Hyuuga clan were shocked. Hanabi was looking at her with a pained expression mixed in with hesitation and guilt.

"T-tasuke-san! What does this mean?" She looked up to see Tsunade looking at her father while pointing towards her with betrayal in her eyes.

"My daughter found her on her way back home. She had been disowned and was betrayed, not to mention tired and weak. She was wounded so I decided to take her under my wings. She is quite a lovely gem isn't she? As expected of my daughters, do not worry, she is strong and you won't be disappointed , after all, she is the heiress to the strongest shinobi group in our kingdom." Hinata smirked and locked gazes with the Hyuuga patriarch to which she gave a snide look without looking at him the same way she used to and turned to look at Hanabi who was staring at her without emotion, as usual. She smiled towards her before bowing her head in greeting. However, as soon as they locked eyes, a smile began playing on her lips, she had one of her fingers twirling a lock of hair while looking at the wide eyes of everyone in the room.

"Shall we start waltzing now, heiress of the Hyuuga clan?"Hanabi looked at her without emotion but positioned herself in a fighting stance. Hinata smiled at her and merely twirled a feather in her hand while looking amusedly at her ex-sister. She waited for the go sign from her father but he seemed absorbed in talking with the Hokage who was on the verge of a breakdown. Well, not that she cared, but their reactions were priceless! And it amused her to no end.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk... I suppose then we shall have to wait a bit before we waltz then." Hanabi lowered her hands and stood up straight while looking at Hinata who was yawning and playing with a feather that she had created from her hand.

Hanabi stared at her sister who was standing in front of her. She was shocked as much as everyone when they saw her standing in front of them, she looked the same except that she was taller and much more paler. Her eyes were still the same silvery eyes they had but it had a tint of lilac to it while her hair had became much longer and not in the same hime cut it used to be. Two side bangs framed her face while a small part of it was tied in a green band and was braided making her hair look as if it was divided by a small line of braided hair in the middle. Her hair was clipped by a barrette that was the shape of a feather. Her smile which used to be gentle and kind has turned into a smirk that was mysterious. Her eyes no longer held it's shine and she was looking at Hanabi as if she didn't knew her at all. She noticed that her father and grandfather were looking at her the same way too and she couldn't help but wonder what her sister was thinking right now. She knew why her sister accepted the mission even if it had a high risk of her death. Her father had told them so that they didn't needed someone who couldn't even defeat a girl, five years her senior. Her sister had looked downcast at that again as she had been defeated by Hanabi for the third time and that was the last straw. Their father slapped her that made her lips bleed from the force and called her an indecisive faiure who was not needed by anyone but Hinata said nothing and just bowed her head before leaving the compound. She smiled then to her but she just looked at her with distaste and she hoped that she hadn't, she preferred that girl over this one whose eyes were cold and steely and whose voice was capable of making a hot water freeze.

"Shall we start waltzing now, heiress of the Hyuuga clan?"Hanabi looked at her without emotion but positioned herself in a fighting stance. She knew that her sister was the same no matter how changed she was and she had bested her sister in terms of the strength as a Hyuuga. They received no sign of approval from the Hokage who was busy arguing about Hinata.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk... I suppose then we shall have to wait a bit before we waltz then." Hanabi lowered her hands and stood up straight while looking at Hinata who was yawning and playing with a feather that she had created from her hand. Hanabi couldn't help but want to ask her why she was with the other village but she hadn't gotten the chance since Hinata spoke up to stop the quarrel between the two leaders which seemed pretty one-sided.

"Hokage-sama, if I may correct you, my loyalty has been severed the moment you buried me. I am no longer alive in the terms of Konoha but now, I am the daughter of my father, Tasuke Shijika. I am not a Hyuuga, nor am I a user of Byakugan, I have stopped using such techniques, three years ago. Besides, I am, after all not a part of this village, so will you stop dawdling and let us fight? I'm itching to spar with someone so strong..." Tsunade seemed taken aback by this and Hanabi had to admit that even she was shocked, betrayed at the very least but she knew that she had no right to feel that way, not after what she had done in the past.

"Let's start waltzing now, shall we?" And Hinata attacked Hanabi with such speed that she nearly fell down had she not used Rotation. She turned around and she saw Hinata standing on the opposite side, her hair at the moment just falling down. Her eyes had a mysterious glint while her mouth was in a smirk. Naruto and the rest were looking at her as if she had just risen from the dead... Well, technically, yes, Hinata had risen from the dead ,as in Konoha, she was buried already, dead and nothing more to Konoha and to their clan.

Hanabi turned around and looked at Hinata, she was flexing her arms as if she was readying herself to attack. Hanabi prepared her second stance and activated her bloodline again, she was able to see the chakra flow of Hinata and the points where she was suppose to hit her.

"Gentle Fist: 64 palms!" She moved in and attacked Hinata who didn't made an effort to block her attacks. As soon as she was done, she saw Hinata standing on the other side, her lips red with blood and looking at her with tears on her eyes. Hanabi and everyone was taken aback especially by what she said.

"H-hanabi-chan, why?" Hanabi looked at her sister and scanned the area, but she was not a genjutsu as everyone could see her nor was it a trap.

"Why did you looked at me with such emotionless and dead eyes? Was I not important to you too? Hanabi, tell me, why did you do it? It broke me you know, to see you look at me with disgust, with hatred. I could've been fine even if everybody around me called me weak, cheated behind my back." At this, Naruto flinched visibly while Tsunade hunched her shoulders before looking down and letting go of Tasuke's collar. Sasuke narrowed her eyes at what Hinata was saying while Ino looked down on the ground and tried to control her feelings and stop the tears from flowing.

They were met by silence and Hanabi sped across Hinata the moment she looked down, knowing that her chakra was blocked, to deliver the final blow, but Hinata was able to move and was faster. She anticipated the attack and dodged it before hitting her on the back with the palm of her hands. Hanabi fell to the ground but as easy as that, she stood up, as she glanced on the direction of her father and grandfather, they were both looking at Hinata, watching her every move.

Hanabi came in for the attack but Hinata just dodged them and that was when she realized something. Hinata was attacking, but only keeping her at bay, more like defense and she was the one on offense, just like when they were younger.

"Hinata-san, why are you on defense? Are you afraid that I'd defeat you again? Or maybe, you just don't have the heart to accept your destiny, but nevertheless, this will be my destiny. To defeat you, once more." She attacked Hinata who was looking down, her hair covering her eyes, as Hanabi came closer, she looked up and her eyes were in the same Byakugan as hers.

"Perhaps I will have to break the rule once more... But to fight you, means I need to fight you with the same bloodline I have promised not to used, so prepare yourself for the destiny that you were waiting for." Hanabi's eyes widened when Hinata passed by her with speed, they were evenly matched and it felt like deja vu again, however, this one ended differently as when she missed an attack, Hinata didn't hesitate, she went for it and hit her on the back ending with her lying on the ground, blood seeping out from her lips and her clothes tattered. Hinata approached her and Tsunade screamed for them to stop, but her hands drew nearer to Hanabi's broken form. Green chakra flowed to it and Hanabi flinched, but all she felt was a warm and wonderful feeling as if somebody was healing all her wounds, which was true. She opened her eyes and she saw Hinata's feet as it passed by her, she looked up and at that moment, caught a glimpse of Hinata looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"Hanabi-chan, are you alright?" Ino asked her the moment she stood up and walked towards her direction. She nodded stiffly and looked as Naruto began paling and looking at Hinata whose back was towards them. She looked up towards her father who was staring into the ground where the failure they all thought to be defeated her.

**Author's Notes:**

**So, welcome another one here. Sooo, it's here, and I sure do hope that it's getting there now and not weird as you put it. I hope you all like it as well, thanks! LuvLuv and stuffs ^_^**

**~FroMe~**


End file.
